You Never Know
by Sweetness166
Summary: NarutoSai. Naruto really needs to start to get over Sasuke, what better way then a team member named Sai. Slash


_Okay this is the first story i have write in a VERY long time and im sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please be nice_

He could feel the sun rase hit hes ceaks

The soft brise that slow went by caring the clouds with it

He loved this place, it was near fightin grouds

If you listened carfilly you could hear the sound of strikes hiting the tree, where many people praticed

Naruto loved coming here after countless hours of praticing. It was relaxing here. A place he could get away from it all.

'Its a worm' Naruto thought as he staired up at a branch

'_No kit its a calapter.'_

'Noooo'

'_...Fine, when it falls on us and its wormy, slimmy body hits you, then well know if its a worm or not,' _

Naruto jumped up at the thought of the gross creature on him.

"EWWW, i can feel it on me."

'_Its not on you' _

Naruto just sat there glaring at Kyuubi

"Thats not nice!"

"Whats not nice?"

"...s-sakura...what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi told me you get you." Sakura said as she shifted her weight form one side to the other.

Naruto got up, brushing himself off

"What does he want?"

"Dont know, but it seemed inprontant thow." Sakura said as she started walking away.

'hmm i wounder what he wants'

'_Sorry kit, but he problely going to talk about a new member for group 7'_

_'_...yea' Naruto thought sadly as he staired at the ground

'_Oh and another thing...Sakuras gone.' _Kyuubi said with a foxish grin

"Wait, what?!" Naruto looked around for sakura

" Damnit!!...and she didnt say where kakashi wanted to meet us ether, just my luck.' Naruto thought as he started walking to the brige where they normally meet up at.

On the way there all Naruto could think about was what kyuubi said. It made sense to Naruto that soon or later, team 7 had to get a new member, but naruto still wasnt all the ready for it. Sasuke was he best friends and its gonna take time for him to get over it

'_But you have had time'_

'...i guess..'

'_Its time to move on with your life, Sasuke was never desrived your friendship.'_

_'_ But he was my friend when no one else would be'

'_And look at what he did to you.' _Naruto stopped walking

" No ones here" He said as he looked at the empty brige.

'_Try the hogakazes'_

Naruto turned and started walking to the hokage buliding. When he got there he was greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu who where walking to the gates of village for there watch duty.

" Is tusanna in her office?" Naruto asked

" Yea but Kakashi and Sakura are with her right now."

"Thanks" he waved as he headed up the stairs to the hokages office

' I guess you were right' Naruto sighed

'..._About?'_ Kyuubi replyed

' Group 7 getting a new member'

_' Oh...well this could be a good thing, somthing to help you get over sasuke'_

' I guess i have to get over sasuke, but i dont want a new best friend just yet.' Naruto thought as he came up to the hokages door. He was about to knock on it when he heared a vocie come from behind it.

"Come in"

Naruto opened the door and slowly walked in.

"We have been waiting for you." Tsunade said from behind her desk

Naruto just nodded and looked around the room. He saw Kakashi up againt the wall, reading his book. He saw Sakura looking at her nails and he saw a young man

"Now that your hear, I will intdure you guys. Naruto this is Sai." Tasunna said as he pointed to the teen.

Naruto walked over to the teen.

"Hi im Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he held he hand out

Sai just looked at him and then hes hand.

"Sai" He said as he looked over at the hokage

" Sakura and Kakashi have already be intruded and now on to the news..." She went on to talk about there new mission.

Naruto wasnt really paying attion to her. He was looking at Sai

'_How about a hot new best friend'_ Kyuubi said winking at Naruto

' KYUUBI!!...hes not that hot.' Naruto thought looking away

_'Come on he is H-O-T, with that nice short jet black hair and that musciler arms and thows nice abs, with that low cut shirt, with thows nice black pants'_

_'_ OK!! hes hot, now can you shut up before we have a problem.' Kyuubi just laughed at him

" Any questions Naruto?" Tasunna said looking at him

"...ummm no, im good" Naruto said just grinning at everyone

" Well thats everything, See you guys in 3 hours for you first team mission."

The four of them walked out of the hokages office leave her to Shizune

"See you guys then." Kakashi said as he deapred in a puff of smoke.

The three of them walked out of the hokage buliding.

"Well i guess ill see you two in alittle." Sakura waved goobye.

Naruto turned and saw Sai already walking away.

"...bye" Naruto said almost in a whisper to Sai's back.

Naruto starting walking back to his apratment. When he got there, he opened the door, kicked off hes shoes and when straight to bed, ready for sleep and ready for a new life.

Black hair, emotiocnless face and artist, It has been a month since Naruto and Sai first meet. There friendship has not gotten very far, but what little friendship he has with him and the strong friendship with other has help to get over sasuke and move on.

_Honstly i dont even know if im going to contunie this...well tell what you think...should i??_


End file.
